


Déjà Vu

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Internal Conflict, Memories, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Revenge of the Fallen, Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The memory had crossed her processor all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Optimus Prime/Arcee: deceptively strong".

Arcee remembered the first time she met Optimus Prime. She had been training on Cybertron for what felt like stellar cycles, and was feeling more than a little nervous. She knew he was a true warrior, knew that it was an honor to serve alongside him. But she was afraid of screwing up.

She had just transformed out of her alt mode, exhausted from more training, this time in the NEST base, when a truck transformed back just after she did. She was surprised to see the Prime standing over her.

"You look like you've been up for a while."

"I have been, with training, sir." She stood up on her pedes and evaded his gaze, amazed that Optimus had gotten it right, and a little embarrassed. It was obvious to every other bot at this point.

"Just what I need, another reminder that I need a recharge." She joked, forcing a smile on her faceplates.

One of the Prime's warm servos were suddenly over her shaking shoulders. "Trust me, Arcee, you'll be fine. You've been getting better at fighting, improving, and that's all that we need at this time."

Now she was shaking for a whole different reason.

She knew that he was truly a leader, and she also knew that she might have been deceptively strong, stronger than she thought. The memory had crossed her processor all over again. It was a major case of déjà vu, as the humans say.


End file.
